Sumer Doesn't Last Forever
Chris: Previously on Total Drama WorldWide, 20 contestants began a journey around the world for half a million dollars. Phineas had a crying fit when he learned he wont be with Lisa. In Greenland, Candace went lower than low when she kicked off Sandra's leg for no reason. That soon led to a huge fistfight and argument. That night, Danville decided it would be who leaves for not taking Candace's side, but your mega-hot host surprised everyone when it turned out to be non-elimination. Will Sandra forgive Candace? Will Candace apologize? and Will Lisa & Phineas end up together. I highly doubt it but find out now on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen shows Danville in Loser Class) Candace: This place is disgusting Wendy: (mocking tone) Well maybe we wouldn't be here if you hadn't attacked Sandra Candace: I'm on your team and you're against me Phineas: Yeah that's why we all voted you? (covers mouth) Wendy Confessional: Now I know why I was almost out. Baljeet: Why won't you take Candace's side? Wendy: I saw Candace kick of Sandra's prosthetic leg for no reason what so ever. The camera crew even saw am I right? (camera bobs up and down) Isabella: How would they know? Wendy: They record everything show them the video Camera Man: You got it (Chris hits a button to open the door then tilts the plane) (Camera Man screams while falling) Everyone is horrified Wendy: I guess we shouldn't look then (simultaneously) Phineas: Agreed Ferb: Totally Stacy: Yeah Irving: Good Idea Baljeet: It is for our safety Buford: Probably Jenny: I guess Isabella: Fine (Candace screams) Wendy: What's wrong? Candace: A ferret tried to climb my leg he went that way. Wendy: Candace, that's a badger. (Candace gives a disturbed look then the screen switches to first class) Soul: Nice job with the challenge Lisa Lisa: Are you kidding? If you hadn't figured out where Chris was we might still be in Greenland. George: Don't forget Tracy helped with the pieces Rufus: It was all of us who helped us win. George: Sandra, who do you hope is out? Sandra: Candace Mandy: Understandable Sandra: I know she's like 16 and she attacks a a girl with a fake leg. Soul: She has issues Lisa: There worse than issues Thaddeus: That doesn't sound like something you would say Lisa: People have done bad stuff like kissing someone's boyfriend, reading someone's diary, and manipulating girls into their own elimination, but kicking off the prosthetic leg of someone is just cruel. Thor: True Jan: Lisa, why'd you restrict me? Lisa: Not restricting would have made things worse. Jan: Okay (screen switches to the cockpit) Chef: Oh no Chris: This is in our way right Chef: There's a hole in the engine. Chris: How is that possible? (screen switches to the outside of the plane where flares are being shot and a bird is hit) Chris: You did remember to route ourselves around Iraq. Chef: I thought you would. Chris PA: Attention passengers, we are currently falling at 300 miles into the ground please fasten your seatbelts. (Everyone screams and the plane crashes) Wendy: Are we dead? Candace: Does this hurt? (Candace blasts her fist into Wendy's stomach) Wendy: (weakly) Horribly! And was that necessary. Candace: Depends Wendy: Phineas, your sister punched my stomach. Phineas: Stop making up stories. Wendy: Let's get out of here (screen switches to the outside with Chris and the cast) Lisa: I'm surprised none of us are dead. Chris: Chef landed in huge mud puddle. Surprisingly, Chef landed in our intended destination. Ferb: Which is? Chris: The Iraq- Kuwait border (Everyone jumps back) Lisa: Why'd you bring us here? Chris: 9,000 years ago Iraq was called Sumer which was roamed by Sumerians. Unfortunately, due to potential lawsuits the producers wouldn't allow us to take you guys to Iraq itself. Wendy: So what's the challenge. Chris: Sumer was protected by walls so you must use Sumerians material, mud, to construct a statue judged by me. Lisa: Let's go Chris: Wait, since the plane is stuck I'm offering something i, you can choose to sit out of the challenge to help Chef who's in? Wendy: Me! Wendy's Confessional: I just want to be away from my "team" if they won't respect me then I want to be away from them. Chris: Now for helping Chef and risking her staying in she deserves a reward. (Chris lifts the dome to reveal a skull and everyone screams and Chris puts the dome down) Chris: Oops sorry that was one of the interns, here's the real reward. (Chris lifts a different dome revealing soda and pizza) Phineas: I wanna help Chris: Too late, sorry Lisa: I doubt it Chris: Moving on and (Chris blows a horn but nothing happens) Chris: Come here tell me if you can hear this (Everyone comes and Chris blows hard and the horn makes a loud noise hurting everyone) Chris: He, he, I always wanted to do that. Wendy: Glad I wasn't there Sandra Confessional: I better win or Chris will receive a bill for a hearing aid. Chris: And begin Lisa: Here's what we make. Thaddeus: What? Lisa: I'll write it down Jan: Are you sure it'll work? Lisa: Positive George: Why? Lisa : I watch the show Phineas: (screaming) Here's what we make (show Stanville confused) Thaddeus: What's he saying? Lisa: I don't know that horn shattered my eardrum. (screen switches to teams collect ing mud and building their statues) Thor: This isn't easy Mandy: Well Lisa confirmed the win for us. Tracy: If we lose Lisa is going home. Jan: Maybe Lisa: More mud Jan: Thanks Tracy Confessional: No one listens to me Lisa is like the leader she needs to go Phineas: Candace, you're doing it wrong. Candace Confessional: Lisa seems to be the leader without her they'll fall apart (Candace gets some mud and throws into Lisa's hair) Lisa: (slightly irritated) Real mature. Mandy: Where's Lisa Lisa: Here's the mud ad some more Tracy: Why is there hair in it? Lisa: Candace threw it at me Mandy Confessional: Seriously? (Mandy throws mud at Candace and some lands in her mouth) Candace: (screaming loud on purpose) Hey! Phineas: What's wrong? Candace: Mandy threw mud in my mouth for no reason (Danville except for Wendy gives Mandy a glaring look) Mandy: It was meant for her hair Lisa: Since Candace threw some in mine Phineas Confessional: Who should I believe? Phineas: Let's get back to work. Ferb: Phineas, do you think there is any chance that the Champions have been telling the truth the whole time and Candace is lying. Phineas: No why? Ferb: Lisa's hair seemed messed up as if it were hit and Sandra's leg had the duct tape wrapped around it like it was kicked off and Candace wasn't around when both incidents happened. Phineas: Ferb, there is no way Candace did that stuff Chris: 30 minutes left (screen switches to Wendy and Chef trying to fix the plane) Chef: I'm surprised you would help me. Wendy: Aything to get away from my "team". Chef: What's wrong (depressing music starts to play) Wendy: My team doesnt trust me i have only been nice and truthful to them and they just treat me like crap Chef: Reminds me of Chris. Wendy: Yeah, but for you it's different, Chrris and you are actually friends and my only friends are on the other team and if I switch they might eliminate me for turning on my team. Chef: Maybe we should take a break and go to the pizza and soda Wendy: (crying a little) Okay thanks. (screen switches to the teams building a mud statue and a bell goes off) Lisa: Now we have to sing Chris: As much as I'd like to hear it, no, that means time's up. Ladies first, so Danville Gatekeppers reveal your statue (Danville Gatekeepers reveal a statue of a man with long hair and a beard) Phineas: This is the god og Sumer Anu Chris: Hmm, interesting, that'll be tough to beat, Stanville Champions, your turn (Stanville Champions reveal a life-size statue of Chris) Phineas: Chris isn't part Sumer Chris: Who said the statue had to be related to Sumer? Lisa: The challenge was to build a statue from Sumer material. Chris: She's correct winner's are, Stanville Champions Stanville Champions: YES!!!!!! Chris: For winning this part of the challenge you win this (reveals a huge laser) (Candace scream) Baljeet: You see what you do Jan Confessional: Seriously, we're to blame for Candace's fear of lasers. Chris: Candace in frontof a laser will she be zapped? Find out when we return to Total Drama WorldWide Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama WorldWide for our next challenge there is a jar of oil hidden behind one of 700 tiles, your job is to shoot at on of the tiles and grab whatever's inside, first to find the oil wins. Now so Danville Gatekeepers don't go empty handed they get. Lisa: I won't even look (turns around) an old bow and arrow Chris: An old bow and arrow, now choose one person to shoot and be careful you can't change after you pick. Thaddeus: Lisa won us the first part so she should go. Everyone else: Okay Candace: No me Random members of Danville Gatekeepers: No me Phineas: Listen, Ferb has amazing accuracy he should go. Everyone except Phineas and Ferb: (clearly angry) Fine Ferb Confessional: Wendy was right Candace did do those things I can't throw the challenge since no one will trust me. (screen switches to Wendy and Chef with the plane out of the mud) Wendy: Okay we removed and cleaned the plane, I guess we're done Chef: Not exactly we have to fix the hole in the engine Wendy: (under her breath) And the nightmare begins (screen switches to both teams preparing for the challenge) Chris: Ready, set, FIRE (Lisa fires her laser) Lisa: Tissue (Ferb shoots his arrow but the arrow deflects on the tile) Lisa, Yo-yo, rabbit foot, Gilded Chris, marshmallow, peanuts Ferb: I broke it and there's a badger (badger attacks Candace) Phineas: (pulling) Off, off (badger releases) Lisa: Shark figurine, beaver (beaver bites Candace) Candace: Does this thing have rabies? Lisa: Maybe (fires laser), Chef's paycheck (screams) Thaddeus: Why aren't you sure if the beaver has rabies FLASHBACK: Chris (from Wawanakwa Gone Wild): Only 7 campers remain Who will win? Who will lose? (beaver bites Chris) Who will need a rabies shot thans to this ungrateful little (remembers the camera's on) Everyone: Oh Chris: Tick tock (Lisa fires her laser and Ferb continues shooting) Lisa: Pineapple, driftwood, chicken hat, golf balls Ferb: Hook, alien egg Lisa: The laser stopped working Chris: Oh yeah did I mention you have a limited supply of laser juice Lisa: No Danville Gatekeepers: Yes Mandy: Laser juice? Lisa: This is not good this iis not go- the golf balls! Mandy What about them? Lisa: We can load the laser with them Soul: Genius! Mandy: Where are they? Tracy: In my pocket (all the golfballs fall out) Thaddeus: I think we got them all Ferb: Lightning bolt? (Lisa loads the laser with golfballs and fires) Candace: Those aren't lasers Isabella: She's cheating Phineas Confessional: Lisa is so amazing she's nice, funny, and really intelligent Chris: Not lasers but I'll give you points for creativity (Ferb and Lisa simultaneously shoot and the golf ball hits the arrow and the arrow breaks the tile) Ferb: Oil! Chris: Danville Gatekeepers win you guys get luxury Stanville Champions you get loser class Tracy: Nice going Lisa (screen switches to first class) Wendy: Nice job today Candace: You weren't even there Wendy: Yeah but we're here Miss Beaver Kisser Candace: The beaver bit me. Ferb: Wendy, can I talk to you alone? Wendy: What? Ferb: I thought of what you said and I think you're right about Candace Wendy: Awesome, too bad the others don't know Ferb: We could tell them Wendy: They won't believe us Ferb: You're right Wendy: Ferb: If it makes you fell better I saved some pizza and soda. Ferb: Thanks. Phineas: Candace, did you demudify your mouth? Candace: Yes, and Mandy is such a jerk? Buford: Yeah Stacy: You're way too mature for a childish prank like that Candace: Also the blanket is ruined. Jenny: How? Candace: Someone thought it would be funny to staple the blanket to the plane and sneak a bird in it. Buford: I bet it was Lisa Phineas: No she's too nice it was probably Sandra Candace: Yeah probably (screen swiches to the dining area) Sandra: Candace is the worst Lisa: I agree but you're goonna vote with me tonight right Sandra: Totally Jan: Thaddeus, Thor, Mandy, Rufus, Soul, and George you're voting with me tonight Thaddeus: Yeah Thor: It's obvious Mandy: She has to go Soul: I know right Rufus: I guess George: Whatever. (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: And stamp the passport of who you want out okay. (Everyone votes) Chris: And bags go to Thor, Mandy, Thaddeus, Rufus, Soul, George, Jan, (pause) Sandra, and the final bag of the night goes to... Lisa! Tracy: Unbelievable Chris: You've got 5 seconds to strap this on or your trip down will end with a hospital visit. Tracy: Why me? Bye (jumps and gets stuck) Tracy: Help! (Chef kicks her out and Tracy screams and screen switches to Chis and Chef in the cockpit Chris: With tensions rising, 19 competitors, and the rest of the world to go what extremes will this show hit find out on Total Drama WorldWide. Votes Thaddeus => Tracy Thor=> Tracy Mandy=> Tracy Lisa => Tracy Jan => Tracy Rufus => Tracy Sandra => Tracy Soul => Tracy George => Tracy Tracy => Lisa Trivia *The title is based off the phrase, summer doesn't last forever *Despite the title, Sumer isn't destroyed ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue